With reference to FIG. 1, there is shown a perspective view of a prior art stationary bicycle. As illustrated, the stationary bicycle is driven by pedals 11 which in turn drives a rotating disc 12. On the rotating disc 12 there is an adjustable braking belt 13 with its top end fixed by a movable fastener 14 and its bottom passing into the support 15. The tightness of the adjustable braking belt 13 is controlled by an adjusting rod 16 on the support 155. The rotating disc 12 is provided at one side with a mechanical meter or an electronic sensor 18 for showing the quantity of energy comsumption in a display 19. All stationary bicycles on the market have the same structure except the meter which may be a mechanical one or a liquid crystal display. However, all such stationary bicycles have the following drawbacks:
1. In order to adapt to users of different ages, it is necessary to adjust the tightness of the braking belt 13 to control the friction to the rotating disc 12. Nevertheless, the tightness of the braking belt 13 is very difficult to be accurately adjusted thereby decreasing the function of the stationary bicycle.
2. It is necessary for the user to stop his two hands in order to adjust the tightness of the braking belt 13, hence making it inconvenient to use.
3. The braking belt 13 and the connector 18 of the display 18 are separately mounted on the circumference and lateral side of the rotating disc 12 and so it is time-consuming for the installation.